This Moment, This Time
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: When you think of proposals, you don't really see it as a difficult event right? You've had it planned out for years for the person you love. The romantic setting, the staring into each other's eyes and just feeling all lovey dovey. But, for Beck Oliver he never had planned ahead for something like proposing to Jade West. For Save The Date: The Prequel to Every Wedding.


**Title: **This Moment, This Time

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **When you think of proposals, you don't really see it as a difficult event right? You've had it planned out for years for the person you love. The romantic setting, the staring into each other's eyes and just feeling all lovey dovey. But, for Beck Oliver he never had planned ahead for something like proposing to Jade West. They always had little bumps in their way, a few break ups here and there. But now, was the moment most girls had been waiting for. And Beck was just about to figure out how difficult it truly would be. For _Save The Date: The Prequel to Every Wedding_ with the prompt _Till Now I Never Knew_.

**Pairing:** Bade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious

* * *

_**This Moment, This Time**_

Til now, I Beck Oliver, never knew just how many issues I would have to go through in order to propose to my girlfriend of 9 years.

My first obstacle were my parents. Mostly, my dad. Ever since the dog incident in which he had to go to the hospital and get stitches, my father never really dropped that argument. When I had confessed to my parents that I had planned to propose to her, that was the exact argument he had brought up again. It was all 'How do you think she'll treat your future kids? What if she gets a dog to eat them so she doesn't have to take care of dirty diapers?!'

My second obstacle were our friends. Though, they weren't that much of an obstacle. Cat was excited with the news, proclaiming how she had been waiting for this moment. Tori and Andre both gave me smiles and Robbie came over to give me a tearful hug (also reminding me various times that he wasn't crying because I was going to propose to Jade, but that it was allergy season and he got something in his eye and Rex stop judging him!)

My third obstacle was in trying to find a way to propose to Jade.

I went to my father first for ideas, but he only seemed to give me idea's I figured wouldn't be good. I mean.. C'mon, did he really expect me to be able to take Jade to a beach without her trying to claw my eyes out or assume I was tired of her and trying to get dolphins to kidnap her or something. That idea was a no go, so I went to Andre, who had proposed to Tori their second year of finally being together.

Andre told me he had proposed to Tori via song. He'd been up for months in writing her a song, and after setting up a romantic dinner and having someone babysit his grandma, he had sung the song to her and then proposed. It was nice, but I wasn't the greatest in writing songs. And I wasn't about to have Andre do all the work for me.

I had been tempted to even go as far as to ask Robbie, but I figured Google would be a bit more resourceful than someone who hasn't even had the guts to tell Cat he wants to be in more of a relationship with her, then just hand holding and kisses on the cheek.

So, late on Friday night while Jade was fast asleep I went on my laptop, went to Google and typed in 'Creative ways to propose.' I got about 18 million results, and went about reading a few different ones that showed up. I saw a lot of good ones, and a lot of bad ones as well. There were guys who proposed online, not even having the guts to go to their girlfriend and propose face to face. People who had airplanes write in the sky and parties where groups of people would wear shirts which spelled out Will You Marry Me. There were truthfully so many ways a person could come up with a proposal. So why was it, I was having so many issues thinking one up myself?

My final obstacle was trying to figure out maybe how Jade wanted a proposal. So, I tried my best to hint at it, without giving it away that I was planning on giving her a proposal.

It started with breakfast Saturday morning. I made her a cup of coffee, always with two sugars how she liked it. I searched for any recent murder cases in the newspaper and set them in front of her, because she always complained about how most newspaper articles were crap about the economy or sports and how she never saw anything on robberies, or murders. It took me a quite some time to find some, not to mention the weird looks I had received when I went to the nearest store and asked for news articles about murder. Also, it was lucky I didn't get the cops called on me.

She instantly knew something was up though.

"Beckette Oliver, what did you do? Are you cheating on me? Dumping me?!" she accused

My eyes widened, and my mouth gasped open as I stared across my bowl of cereal at her.

"No, no neither!" I cried out

"Okay, well then why did you make me coffee without me having to ask, AND you found me these articles?!" she crossed her arms, eyebrow raised as she waited for my answer.

"I-I just figured.. You know, you're always so.. Busy with working on your play, and well.. Why can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?!"

Great reasoning there Beck. You sure made yourself sound assuring.

"I'm onto you Oliver."

With that, she raised from her chair pointing a finger at me. Watching her stomp out of the kitchen, I placed my head into my hands. Not only was I having issues trying to get proposal ideas, but NOW she knew something was up. Really, could I do anything more to screw myself over?

My second attempt was around 7 p.m. that evening.

I had The Scissoring already prepared in the DVD player, and a bowl of popcorn. I set the lighting to dim so that it wouldn't be too dark in the room, but dark enough so that she could enjoy the movie without complaining about the lights ruining it. When she walked into the living room and saw this, her eyebrow raised and her eyes searched me as if I were hiding something. Okay, so I was hiding something. BUT did I really look that suspicious?

"Is it Tori?" she questioned

"No, it's The Scissoring."

"Not the movie. Tori, are you cheating on me with Tori?!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips

"I'm not cheating on you! And Tori is married to Andre!"

"That didn't keep your mouth off her when we were dating." she brought up

"That happened years ago Jade!"

Making her way to the DVD player, she knelt down and pressed the eject button. Watching her take the DVD out, she placed it back into it's case before she turned and narrowed her eyes at me. Taking the movie hostage with her, I watched as she left me to sit alone, in the dark, with a bowl of popcorn.

In my desperation, my third attempt was at midnight.

She had hidden herself away in her room that she had claimed as the room to never EVER bother her if she was in there. While I knew she would be in there for awhile, I really tried my best to make up for the first two attempts. I had scattered black rose petals all over the floor in our bed room, I had lined every clear surface with her black candles and I made sure to put on the cologne she loved. This was my last attempt until I either resorted to asking Robbie for help, or went back to Google.

I knocked on the door to her never EVER bother her room and waited for her to get it. I know it was possibly a bad idea to bother her in there, the last time I had she had almost snipped her scissors in a very low area. But, I was desperate. I needed to not only get some form of proposal idea out of her, but I also needed to prove to her that I was not cheating on her with Tori.

"Beck, what have I told you before about coming to this room?" she called through the door

"I know, babe. But please, just come out." I pleaded with her

I could hear the loud groan she let out, and then the sound of her footsteps as she crossed the room to stand on the other side of the door in front of me. To think, everything that happened with us involving doors she would still be willing to have one placed between us. Sliding my hands into my jean pockets, I watched the door knob as it slowly turned and she pulled it open a little.

"What? Have you finally come to tell me the truth?" she questioned me

"I'm not cheating on you." I told her

"Sure, and I don't have a pair of scissors within reaching distance." she threatened

I moved closer, trying to wedge the door open. I grabbed onto her wrist before she could reach for the scissors, and pulled her to me. I let her take in the scent, hoping maybe she would catch on somehow. She was tense in my arms, before slowly beginning to relax. I had finally gotten it through to her that I was not cheating. Smiling, I pressed my lips to the top of her head before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I know your not cheating on me." she finally said

"Well then why have you assumed I was all day?" I asked

"You left your laptop on last night." she hinted

My eyes widened at that. I swore, I thought I turned it off! I had browsed through at least maybe 20 different websites full of proposal idea's before I had remembered going off to the bathroom, coming back and... Crap. I left my laptop on.

"You saw it?" I questioned, now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow

She gave a chuckle, pressing her hands against my chest and looking up to meet my eyes with her own.

"Would you really buy me a bunny just to propose to me?" she asked

"I had Cat buy one just in case." I admitted to her

"And the ring?"

"Robbie has that hidden away. I knew his house would be the last for you to ever go to." I told her

With a roll of her eyes, she slid a hand up to cup my cheek. Leaning into her hand, I took in every detail of her face. Even though she was 23 years old, aging had done nothing but made her into an even more beautiful woman. It had made her more mature, more willing to be friend's with Tori and more forgiving if I ever made a mistake as to leave my laptop on with creative proposal idea's pulled up on Google.

She leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. Sadly, it didn't last as long as I had hoped. Pulling away from me, she left only a little space between us.

"Well then, go get them so I can say yes to whatever sappy proposal you have planned." she whispered

"It's midnight." I reminded her

"So?" she raised an eyebrow

"I have all your candles set up in the bedroom." I also added in

"Fine. Sex first, then your getting my bunny and my ring. And I will not accept 'but it's 2 in the morning' as an excuse."

So, I never did really come up with a creative proposal idea. But still, Sunday morning when I came back from Cat and Robbie's with the little black and white rabbit and the expensive ring, she didn't hold back from answering yes when I got down on my knees and offered out to her the rabbit, black bow carefully wrapped around it with the ring tied into it. She was now future Jade Oliver, and currently ignoring me for the rabbit that she wouldn't take her eyes off after I brought the little guy home.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy. I rewrote this about.. 3 times maybe? Also make sure to check out the other author's who also joined in on Save The Date!


End file.
